Renatus
by Bethie2011
Summary: This is about demones and humans, Tsunayoshi Sawada, prince of the Demone and Takeshi Superbi brother of Squalo. Runaway from the demone world after they do not awaken which in there culture can be a very bad thing.


**Plot- This is about demones and humans, Tsunayoshi Sawada, prince of the Demone and Takeshi Superbi brother of Squalo. Runaway from the demone world after they do not awaken which in there culture can be a very bad thing. **

**I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn, I only own a few cats and I don't really even own them. Although my sister's cats seem to think they own me. Or that I'm their bed...**

**Chapter one- Running away **

Two boys ran through a heavy forested area, they were around seven years old and they had to get out of this place. One of the boys was short about the height of a human five year old and had dark hazelnut brown hair and eyes that were orange flames. He was holding the hand of a boy a bit taller then him who had black hair and his eyes were like the other boys but blue flames instead of orange.

Their names were Tsunayoshi Sawada and Takeshi Superbi. They if you had not figured it out were not human. But instead were demone. And they had a big problem! They had not awakened.

In the demone world children are born as frail and weak as humans, but when you get to be around the age of two or seven or eighteen at the latest. You awakened. Which basically meant you got all of your demone powers.

However the late bloomers were only lower class demone who were weak. You see it goes the earlier you awake, the stronger you are. Or at least that is how it usually goes. There is some instances where demone is incredibly powerful and is easily as strong as the highest of the high demone.

You see Tsuna and Takeshi were both children of some of the highest of the high demone. Tsuna was the son of King Giotto, the strongest of the demone and Takeshi was the son of Asari Ugetsu of Superbi as well as the brother of Squalo Superbi.

By law the children could not be harmed, but the hateful stares were to much. So they had decided to do the only thing they could do and that was to use the exile's gate to go to the human world.

It seemed reasonable to the two seven year olds... At the time.

**One hour later**

Tsuna smiled as the gate finally came into view, it was dark now and he did not want to know what would happen if they ran into any of the 'friends' of the wood.

Takeshi reach into his bag and pulled out two amulets both exactly the same, both gold with a emerald on sword. The amulets would protect them from any demone by hiding their scent. And it would also hide their very essence.

Takeshi put one on Tsuna and put the other on himself. Once that was done Takeshi pulled out a crystal. "Sure you want to do this Tsuna? It's a one way trip." He stated looking at his little brother in all but blood. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. Father and Squalo-nii both didn't seem to care about him not awakening but he was not letting Tsuna do this alone. Takeshi did not care about bloodlines and he failed to see why his mother being a human was so bad. Maybe it was the human in him that was going against all reason just to make sure that his little brother stayed safe.

He didn't recall Squalo ever going this far.

Tsuna nodded, having made up his mind the moment he found out his mother was human. It actually hurt that his father had kept that from him for so long. And his uncles had known as well as the older kids. "Wait Takeshi-nii we forgot to put a mask on... humans don't have pointed ears or flaming eyes... do they?" Tsuna asked the older boy who knew more about the human world then he did.

Takeshi shook his head and pulled out to bracelets that would allow for them to keep a mask on 24/7. Tsuna helped Takeshi put his on and then Takeshi helped Tsuna.

"What do you have in that bag?" Tsuna asked looking at Takeshi, has the latter started to make the gate. For some reason only one with rain flames could open this gate. Which was weird because it was usually mist flames.

"My katana, a few knives, some different poisons and there cures. A spell book and some history books. Some of uncle Verde's leftover crystals that work fine. A few extra masking bracelets and a few extra amulets...plus some other things. I'll hide it wherever we land and hopefully we'll never need it." Takeshi answered as he finished the portal.

Tsuna nodded and took Takeshi's hand and walked right into the spinning portal of blue flame. Without saying a word and Takeshi followed.

Takeshi would never say it but he could not help feeling that they had cut all possible roads that day. Maybe he was right or maybe just maybe he was wrong.

**At the royal palace**

Her royal highnesses Princess Kyoko and Princess Chrome both made their way to the gardens. They wanted to ask Prince Tsuna, son of King Giotto The Sky and Prince Takeshi, son of Grand Prince Asari. To play with them but they could not find them anywhere.

Princess Kyoko was the niece and adopted daughter of Grand prince Knuckle and Princess Chrome was the daughter of Grand prince Daemon.

The princesses both frowned as they saw that the boys were not there. So they headed back up to Takeshi's bedroom which was empty so they went to Tsuna's finding nothing there the two girls made their way down to the kitchens and asked the servants. Who replied in the negative.

Panic arose as all of the servants started to help the girls look for the two royal princes. But they found nothing and soon the news had spread through the entire kingdom. That the two halfblood princes were missing.

No one had ever seen King Giotto that angry or Crown Prince Xanxus for that matter or Prince Squalo. But it was nothing compared to the anger of the Rain Prince.

**And done!**

**I actually have no idea where this story came from. Well I kind of do, I was watching Inuyasha and that inspired me to write a little poem about how he must have felt. That mutated into an actual story line and then into short story with completely made up characters and a completely different plot. So then I watched Katekyo hitman reborn.**

**And then I decided to write the story with some differences with characters from the hitman reborn world. And this is how this story was born. **

**I am rewriting some of the chapters for my other story La famiglia and I have the start of its six chapter in progress. But I could not get this story out of my head!**

**Read please and hopefully review. I'll accept constructive criticism but I will not tolerate flames. They will be used to roast Byakuran's marshmallows after we use them to lite all of Giotto's paperwork. **


End file.
